This present invention relates to a rack for storing household items, particularly brooms, dust mops, canes or any other similarly shaped items in compact narrow spaces for easy access in the home.
Most people store brooms, dust mops, canes and similar shaped implements in a corner or a closet where they fall, become misplaced, or in the case of brooms result in misshaped bristles. This has created a need for storage devices and related art to retain these items when not in use. In the related art, many mechanisms are available for holding brooms, mops and similar shaped implements. These devices can be of plastic, wood or metal or a combination thereof, and either simple or complex configurations. Often times the devices are difficult to use and may require two hands to retrieve and store the item thus presenting a problem for persons with manual dexterity impairments.
The inventor, after experiencing many of the shortcomings identified above, developed an invention over a period of several months that addresses the deficiencies listed and provides superior storage. During the development time multiple prototypes were constructed of various materials. Prototypes were placed in different locations to determine the preferred design, size, embodiment and access method. Changes were made to component spacing, thickness, and size to develop the invention described in this application.
Various devices have been created in prior art for holding brooms and dust mops. Many use a binding action, hooks, loops, slots or hangers to hold the item elevated against a wall, either by the head pointing up and the handle down, or vice versa. The related art does not adequately address problems associated with the stored items becoming stuck, stored items falling from their elevated positon after being bumped, difficulty in storing and retrieving the items, space required, and wall soiling and scuffing due to the repetitive nature of retrieving and storing the implements against the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 838,473 discloses a broom rack that stores multiple brooms, however it is not properly suited for use within the home due to the space required and number of brooms that can be stored exceeds the number required by most households.
US Pat No 20040188367 discloses a rack for storing long handled tools, however the rack requires that items be brought up through the top of the rack, and the shape may not make it suitable for narrow spaces.
US Pat No 20060208138 discloses a tool holder with a binding action. These types of storage devices depend upon the wall for resting the tool which may result in soiling or scuffing the wall and may require two hands to store and release.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,891 discloses a loop type holder for single item storage. This type of device would require two hands to retrieve and replace, and would also require storage against the wall which may result in soiling or scuffing.
Therefore a need has been identified for an improved yet simple device that will provide secure storage for multiple brooms, dust mops and similar implements using a minimum amount of space and will provide easy access.